


发生在三人之间

by SkyAndFields



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: 公白飞/古费拉克/马吕斯 三个人的恋爱关系加肉体关系。一起谈恋爱的甜文、毒文。Alpha! Combeferre、Beta! Courfeyrac和Omega! Marius





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha! Combeferre、Beta! Courfeyrac和Omega! Marius；只有Combeferre/Marius有明确的体位攻受关系，双C和古费小马之间的攻受都不明显（至少自认为）。
> 
> 含ABO二设，即A、B和O作为第二性别，区别于没有第二性别的普通人。具体文中会详述。社会背景预设为较开放，对多种形式的恋爱关系接受度较高。
> 
> 全文一万七。
> 
> 放入这里的是未删减的全文。删减版请看lofter。
> 
> 慎入！慎入！慎入！慎入！慎入！  
> 所有提示我都已说明。  
> 既然戳进来了，就请不要在别的地方助我火一把，谢谢_(:з」∠)_

发生于三人之间

 

 

傍晚，夕阳沉在天边。橘红滴入灰蓝的天际，肆意晕染。街上梧桐树的叶子已经变黄，其中一些零散地挂在枝头，另一些已经早已被秋风卷向大地。

已经这么晚了。古费拉克想着，向窗边望去。他琥珀色的眼睛在夕阳的光辉下亮亮的，出着神。他套着舒适的毛衫，坐在床上，膝头摊着学案，手上攥着手机。突然，手机震动起来，亮开屏。古费拉克猛然低下头，逐条浏览过消息栏中闪现出的几条提示，而后目光又黯了下来，似乎在这些提示里始终没有他等待着的那个。

天快黑了，他想。马吕斯彭眉须已经将近一天没有和他联系了。不管怎样，他决定去隔壁看看。

 

马吕斯和古费拉克同住一家旅舍。想当初，一切都发生得有点偶然，偶然得只可能发生在未经人事的年轻人身上。一句“到我那里去”便为离家出走的青年找到了住处，而“这一侧的房间采光好”就让初相识的二人住了隔壁间。

很快，古费拉克的指节爬上了马吕斯的门框，犹豫了一刻，接着叩响三下。他在门前等待着。

在此之前，他已经等待了十个小时。此刻，静默仍旧在一秒秒地延长，变得越来越久。于是他又敲了敲门，声音比刚刚略大一点。也许这种微妙的变化除了他以外无人在意，可是他仍旧坚持如此，不仅出于对社交礼节的讲究，也是出于Beta的本能。

古费拉克是个成年Beta。这一事实是他在进入大学体检后发现的。对着电脑屏幕上显示的第二性别，他的反应算不上震惊，可也总称得上是出乎意料。他只知道在曾祖父是个Alpha，也曾在动荡时期凭借着Alpha的典型特质跻身政坛，为后辈铺下了殷实的家底，以及自己的父母双亲都是普通人，没有第二性别，除此之外并未真的地想过第二性别出现在自己身上的可能。毕竟第二性别的拥有者在人群中的比例太小了，加上如果不是第二性别拥有者那便极难体验到其切身感受，以及人类学家对第二性别的演化也众说纷纭……这一切都导致了第二性别在大众中的科普仍旧有限。古费拉克不清楚自己从小到大在社交方面的擅长究竟是否和Beta的性别天赋有关，还是仅作为一项个体气质或性格的表现而已，但是既然得知了自己是一位Beta，为什么不对自己的性别特征加以善用呢？

在大众的刻板印象里，Alpha常被视作攻击性人格，而Omega又被看成软弱可欺的象征。至于Beta，虽然的确有人认为他们过于狡猾，但是相对而言，其刻板印象是最少的。

随着自身更多第二性别特征的显露，以及社会接触的增多，古费拉克逐渐发现Beta在人群中的社交技能并非天生，而是将格外敏锐的感觉、知觉和对人类情绪的洞察力善加利用的结果。当然，这些性别特征也可能导致另一种状况的发生。他曾接触过一位具有社交恐惧症的Beta。由于各种各样的内外因素，在整个青春期，不断递增的感知力反而让这个年轻人在社交时对他人反应过分敏感，又没有一定的智慧来调节自己的行为，导致其精力透支得过快。

现在，古费拉克似乎又隐约体会到那么一点性别特征带来的负情绪了。走廊里，明亮的灯光和持续的嬉闹声隐约传来，衬得门里愈发沉寂。又一次，叩门声石沉大海。与生俱来的敏感让他越发不安起来。种种好的和坏的可能在他脑海里翻飞，像是迎风扬起的落叶一般，不住地打着旋，一会高，一会低，就是迟迟不肯落下。

才一天不到，他就为了马吕斯没有回他消息而担忧。古费拉克觉得自己有点可笑，可是又根本无法无法止住自己去想他的这种……他不知道对其该怎么称呼，也许只能称之为“这种现象”，因为它既不完全是某个实际行动，又不完全是某种单纯的想法。他想马吕斯，他想他。他除了想以外，仅仅是发了几条消息以及向别的友人询问有关马吕斯的情况而已，可是到了傍晚，却已经被扰得难以去做任何别的事情。

古费拉克抬起手，犹豫着敲了第三次门。他知道，虽说自己同马吕斯之间少有失联这么久的情况，可是说到底，将近一天没有联系也不算很反常。因为马吕斯也许只是在忙课业、忙翻译，或者仅仅是在洗澡。马吕斯是那种专注起来能与外界隔绝的人，这点倒是和公白飞颇有几分相似。可是公白飞不会忙到忘记喝水和吃饭。他的自制力极强，再怎样也不会去耽误基本的作息。而且他的资金远要比马吕斯宽裕，更不会像后者一样为了省钱不吃午饭。想到这里，古费拉克忍不住皱起眉来，越发担心起学弟是否出了什么不好的状况。也许仅仅是临时不在，出门了？他突然想起，马吕斯有晚上散步的习惯。可是那更糟。因为这可能说明了马吕斯出门在外，并且失去联系了。

古费拉克从来不是一个喜欢空想胜于行动的人。于是，他折返回自己的屋内，取了张废弃了的磁卡，在身体的遮挡下，两下撬开门缝，推门而入。他不常这么做，但是此刻属于意外情况。毕竟没有什么能比性命安危更要紧了。

屋里很暗。夕阳的余韵从玻璃窗中映进来，在白墙上落下几点吻痕。所有家具沉浸在阴影里。一切看起来静悄悄的。

“马吕斯彭眉须？”他试探地喊了一声，目光向里屋探去。

屋内有动静，一股莫名的气味弥漫在空气中。古费拉克皱皱眉，一时间无从辨识。这味道不坏，或者说，随着时间的增加，他开始觉得好闻起来。它有点像是清晨的公园，露水未干，花香混着草香，甜美混着清爽，共同在晨光下氤氲、发酵——朦朦胧胧，却漾着暖意。那股甜香，让他回忆起了小时候随家人去做客时，主人家中摆放的插花，还有彩色的水果糖。幼小的他很想去凑上前，好好闻个够，可是碍于礼节只得忍住，缓缓地吸着空气来舒缓欲望。

一个猜想逐渐生成在古费拉克脑海。要是放在过去，他很可能自己都会吓一跳，继而开始最为擅长的自嘲。可是当下，在微弱的光线中，卧室的房门再不远处半敞着，从某种角度而言验证着他的猜想。古费拉克禁不住咽了一口，迟疑地盯着房门。他想，这大约是信息素的味道——不，这一定是信息素了。即便是个对信息素感受不甚敏锐的Beta，他也能嗅出更加浓郁的气息。这种感觉和在做爱时公白飞身上的气味很像——湿润，氤氲，缠绵，又美好，魔药一般，简直就是情欲的催化剂，不停刺激着人的欲望。天啊，他无论如何不能忘记……这是信息素的味道。

古费拉克往卧室的方向走去，犹豫着是否推开门。然后在想清楚这个问题之前，他已经把门推开了。瞬间，信息素扑面而来。他听到了煎熬的喘息声。

“马吕斯！”古费拉克下意识地按开灯。光明突然而至。他正对上马吕斯的双眼。后者满脸惊慌，正在努力从床上撑起身，手中攥着被单，半掩着裸体。这显然是听到动静后的举措。

古费拉克愣了半刻，进也不是，退也不能，脑子乱作一团。他甚至连眼神该看哪里都不知道。好消息是，马吕斯没丢——他还在这里。坏消息是……哦，坏消息是，他撞上了发情中的马吕斯。即使在同龄人中经历丰富如他，也根本不曾遇见过一个发情中的Omega。眼前这种情况已经远超出了他的预料。

“抱歉，马吕斯。你一直没有回复我和别人的消息，我就来看一眼……”正当古费拉克犹豫着是否要帮他联系什么紧急电话时，马吕斯向他伸来一只手臂。于是古费拉克径直握过他的手，在床边坐下。见到昔日的密友，比起尴尬，马吕斯更像是如释重负。他的另一只手紧紧攥着被单，叹息道：“谢天谢地，古费，你可算来了……”

“你在发情？也没有使用抑制剂？也没有……？天啊，你怎么不告诉……”古费拉克下意识地用手背试了试其额头。额头碰上去热乎乎的，沾着一层黏黏的薄汗。古费拉克心想，他一定难受极了，禁不住将他的手攥得更紧。

肢体接触多少舒缓了欲望。马吕斯喘息一声，解释道：“我的手机在外屋。我昨天洗完澡就直接上床休息了。当我醒来，意识到自己发情之后，就已经没力气去拿了。我的朋友，我很抱……”

“先不谈这个了。我问你，你有抑制剂吗？”

“我……我直到今天醒来才知道自己是Omega。”

“你才……哦。”古费拉克忍不住叹息了一声，心想，你才十九岁。长久以来，马吕斯和他一起过着离家的生活，几乎能在学费和每日花销上做到自给自足，他也快忘记了对方不过是个刚成年的孩子。“你需要紧急抑制剂。那种药物一小时左右就能起效。但是鉴于你是第一次发情……”古费拉克顿了顿，在想该如何和对方解释，才能让他更清楚目前所面临的问题，“鉴于这种特殊情况，马吕斯，我必须先带你去指定的医院做过敏源测试。否则抑制剂中的某些成分也许会对你造成伤害。但是皮试只能白天做。”

“那我就白天去做。”马吕斯舔了舔嘴唇，眉眼间多了几分坚决，“一晚上而已，我还是等得了的。不过一个晚上……古费，你知道，我父亲当初上警校时，也常要忍受各种各样的训练。其中不少都是在夜间。”

“你个傻瓜。”古费拉克忍不住敲了敲他的脑袋，提示性地说道，“咳。我是说，如果你愿意，你不非要忍受一夜的折磨。”

揽着友人坚实的手臂，马吕斯又舔了舔唇。不过这次和上次相比，可是不同的情感。“真的吗？”他望过去。

“真的。”

“那么，古费，我……”马吕斯的脸涨红了。几经犹豫，他终于决定袒露出自己的渴望来，“我想要你。”

“……我亲爱的，”古费拉克轻呼出声，接着吻上去，直到两个人几乎因为缺氧而不得不暂时分开。“亲爱的。”古费拉克捧着他的脸，又唤一声。

马吕斯抬头，失神的眼睛艰难地聚焦在对方双眼。Omega的感觉器官本就十分发达。在发情期被尤其放大的感官体验更是让他捕捉到了一点异样。他感觉到古费拉克眉间的蹙起，还有呼吸上微妙的变化，不由得有些紧张。他再次舔了舔唇，呼吸在不觉间也变得断断续续起来。他等待着对方下文。

“我爱你，马吕斯。能被你需要是我的荣幸，我不会走的。”古费拉克抚摸着他的脸颊，向他承诺道，“不过你介意让公白飞一起过来吗？他是Alpha。”

“Alpha？”马吕斯显然是被这个情况吓了一跳，大叫一声，“什么，他居然是Alpha！”

“对，他是Alpha。”古费拉克笑了，“一个除非他亲口证实否则几乎没人相信他是Alpha的Alpha。”

“我……可是，可是……”

“他会愿意帮你的。因为这个人是你。”

“不，我知道他是个很好的人，还是个很好的医生。但是我会很尴尬，他可能也会很尴尬。昨晚的事情你还记得吧？你不会忘的。我也不会。我似乎把他气到了。我不是想故意气他，我只是在陈述自己的观点，只是……也许，我的言辞……我当时没想到……”

“我明白。没事的，这不要紧。我能明白你的意思。不过说到底，理念上的冲突并不影响他来帮你缓解发情期的反应，马吕斯。这是两件事。”古费拉克安抚着怀里的爱人，认真说道，“我向你保证，他出现在你面前的时候不会提及昨晚的事。”

“好。谢谢你。”马吕斯觉得脸在发烫，把脸埋在了同伴微凉的衣服里。古费拉克忍不住微笑了，腾出一只手掏出了手机，拨通了公白飞的电话号码。片刻后，电话通了。他效率地把情况叙述给了公白飞，便挂下电话，转告给马吕斯：“飞儿刚到家。他简单安顿一下后马上过来。在此之前，你愿意让我带你洗个澡吗？凉水也许会让你好受一点。你想吃东西吗？”

 

古费拉克的盛情从来都让马吕斯感到温馨，甚至有时心中都为此过意不去，因为这种感觉几乎是从小到大都没有过的。他明确地知道自己爱古费拉克，不管是从对一位密友的感情而言，还是从更深层的方面而言。可是公白飞呢？马吕斯从来不讨厌公白飞，或者说，如果他要是鼓起勇气扪心自问的话，他会发现自己……至少，对公白飞有好感，很有好感，也许是非常喜欢。他享受和公白飞相处的时光。如果不是因为公白飞总是过于严肃，严肃得平添了几分疏远的话，那他觉得，可能，自己对他的喜欢和对古费拉克的喜欢非常相似。可正是由于那种严肃，公白飞对他的吸引才那么特别。当这一想法再次飘入他的脑海时，他自己都感觉有点不可思议。

“怎么了？” 古费拉克和他坐在浴缸里，一边帮他揉着头发上的泡沫，一边问道。

马吕斯知道，自己的情绪瞒不过身边这位聪慧的Beta。而古费拉克如果有心，可以顺着情绪推出他人的想法。于是他告诉他，自己在想公白飞。古费拉克只是笑笑，什么都没说。他捧起一把泡沫，蹭在了马吕斯的鼻尖上，接着一口气吹开，笑得更带劲了。

马吕斯愣了愣，原本被蒸汽熏红的脸颊似乎也更烫了，捞起一簇泡沫就往对方脸上抹去。古费拉克见状，成心借着体力优势，把马吕斯逼到了浴缸的一隅，然后往他的脸上抹泡泡。结果没想到马吕斯虽然已经背倚浴缸，却反而由此借力，开始用膝头顶他，还腾出了一只手去摸他的腰。于是古费拉克笑着瑟缩一下，再也撑不住了，跌到马吕斯身上。两个人在满是泡沫的浴缸里抱成一团，将不少热水都溅了出来。如果公白飞看到这一幕，一定又要笑着说他们简直和小孩子一样了。

马吕斯心想，自己喜欢公白飞，难道是由于公白飞是Alpha，而他则一直是个第二性别特征即将显现的Omega？可是他认为，这无关信息素的事。由于家庭对他仅有的第二性启蒙就是外祖父炫耀自己身为一个魅力无穷的Alpha无比机智地选取了一个最般配的Omega结婚，加上他的小学和中学并不注重有关第二性的问题，因此马吕斯并没有什么应对第二性发育的知识。正常来讲，为了避免种种麻烦，Omega在第二性成熟后都会服用政府发放的抑制剂，解决发情问题。几乎每种生物都有信息素，而第二性信息素则是Alpha和Omega所特有的。发情期间，或者性行为期间，他们的第二性信息素会格外浓烈，对下丘脑的刺激也会达到最高。这时，信息素在第二性人群间的通讯功能达到最大。

马吕斯从记事起，就不曾切身体会过信息素的感觉。而且公白飞对他的吸引点中，没有丝毫有关压迫感和攻击性的事，更别提其他的典型Alpha特征了。他和对方的相处，也从来和Omega天生对Alpha的崇拜和索取不沾边。

浴室里，水汽模糊了镜子，也模糊了思考。肉体的摩擦更是将快感推至顶峰。在尽兴的宣泄后，温热的水流在沿着马吕斯的发顶一直淌下，将其思绪带回一年前。

 

马吕斯第一次和公白飞相见是在一家咖啡馆。那天下了雨，一切都湿淋淋一片。模拟法庭刚刚结束，在走回旅舍的半路下起了雨，而他没有带伞。通常来讲，淋雨对马吕斯而言算不上什么，可是当身上穿着的是唯一的一件正装时，事情就不太一样了。这是他最好的一身衣服，一学期穿不了几次。倘若淋湿了，便要拿去干洗，而他并不愿意在原本不够充裕的生活费里再挤出一笔干洗费来。于是他钻进了路边的一家咖啡馆，打算临时避一避。

他一如既往地向住在一起的古费拉克求助，而后者表示下了课才能接他回去。他很乐意等待，便要了最便宜的咖啡，坐在了看门的位置，对着窗户上歪歪扭扭的雨痕出神。

突然间，一声猫叫引起了他的注意。

他闻声回头，看到了一只黑白相间的大猫朝他接近，呲着尖牙，又叫了两声。马吕斯轻手轻脚地跳下座位，刚想弯腰打个招呼，便听到一声告诫般的腔调喊道：“玛丽安娜。”他往前一望，发现在咖啡馆的角落里坐着一位学者模样的男人，带着金属框的眼镜，低着头，在茶几上描画着什么。他的领口微微敞开，硬挺地衬在脖颈两侧。尽管没有看到他的脸，可马吕斯觉得，这个人穿的裸粉色衬衫显得整个人气质特别好。他猜想，也许这就是那只小宝贝的主人。

片刻后，学者将笔往桌上一搁，朝他们走去，和他打过招呼，又笑着望了眼猫咪：“您好。玛丽安娜对您比较好奇。”

马吕斯和他握手。离得近了，马吕斯才发现，对方看上去比他猜测得要年轻，一双深色的眼睛很有神采。他脸上神情柔和，唇角像是挂着微笑，叫学生无端升起了一股好感，夸赞的话语也脱口而出：“您好……原来这是您的猫。她真可爱。”

年轻人俯下身，顺了两把猫咪的背：“如您所见，我还在忙别的事情。如果您喜欢，大可以陪她玩。她还算是喜欢同人亲近。”猫咪抬脸，顺势向主人的小腿蹭去。这只猫没有尾巴。

马吕斯望着那截不到五厘米的断尾，开始猜测着这只猫咪的来历。这么想着，他便不自觉地伸手上前，见猫咪没有躲闪，才慢慢放下手，抚上它柔软的皮毛。在这个好幻想的年轻人看来，大自然的动物植物都可爱至极，无不透露着爱与美的启示。在自然的天幕下，随着季节流转，这些可爱的生灵生长着，凭借自己的力量，从阳光、雨露那里汲取养料，逐渐成熟，不定怎样就随着某一契机现身在人的眼前，正如西风之神送来了阿佛洛狄忒。

马吕斯轻声和猫咪说着耳语，把它揉了个够，不知不觉地跟着她从咖啡厅的门口走到内侧，甚至让她窜上了膝头。猫咪在大腿上踩来踩去，找了个舒服的位置趴起来。马吕斯揉搓着猫咪的小脑袋，动弹不得，却一脸笑意。他隔着两排桌子望向年轻人手中的图稿，认出来在图纸上的是一株完整的风信子，从花瓣到根茎都十分清晰。他记得在他去见父亲最后一面时，好大一片蓝色的风信子长在门前的院内。郊外的晚风很凉，将花香送往洒满夕阳的柏油路上。然后，他推开了父亲的家门。然后，他时隔数年终于见上了迟到的一面。

风信子，还有满园的花儿，是他对父亲的第一印象。连最早认识的马白夫公公，对他提起父亲来，也是从他亲手栽下的花草开始。也许这份印象之深，远胜过父亲那身特警制服，甚至远胜过他的立功勋章。

“坐过来吧？”年轻人突然开口，只朝马吕斯望了一眼，接着又继续执其笔来，“我看你朝我这边望了好久。”

马吕斯突然有点脸红。他笑笑，却并没有动作。他不知如何起身。像是察觉到了对方的心声一样，年轻人打个响指，喊了声“玛丽安娜”，于是花色的猫咪一下子朝对方的脚边扑去。马吕斯终于得以走上前，一瞧究竟。

“您画的风信子真精细。还是重瓣的。”他感叹道，“只是我认不得这是什么品种。”

年轻人笑了，望他一眼。在对上这双眼的一瞬间，马吕斯的目光突然就向别处闪去。他感觉脸颊似乎又在发烫，连日常呼吸的节奏都忘了。

“我画的这株，是实验室培育的一种新品种，上个月才问世。”

“您也是植物学家吗？”因为刚才想着马白夫的缘故，马吕斯突然就如是发问。马上，他又在心里斥责自己的莽撞，觉得这话接坏了。天啊，自己怎么就不能像古费拉克那样呢！那样善于表达，又足够圆融，说的话总能叫人愉快，多么好！尽管有时，他会嫌这位朋友未免也太不庄重，可至少他喜欢听古费拉克说话，很喜欢。想到古费拉克，他的心里变得更乱，只恨不得对方能快点下课，好出来在这里，叫他离开这一窘境。

而这团复杂的心理活动，对面的年轻人却全然不知。他对这句没头没脑的话笑出了声，摇摇头，说自己只是学医的。马吕斯发现他笑起来的声音很好听。

“听你这么说，你应该认识真正研究植物学的专业人士吧。”年轻人的眼神满怀期待。

“是的。我认识一位老人家。他一生清贫，出了许多植物学领域的著作，还有各个地区的植物图鉴。他是我父亲的朋友，现在也算是我的朋友。我经常去看望他，也帮他料理花园。”马吕斯说道。话题一打开，平时读的书、思考的事便露出了影，他的谈吐也自然起来，“像是给果树嫁接、培土，挖郁金香球茎一类的……他都教我。我一直佩服他的手真巧！不过很惭愧，因为种种原因，我对于植物学的了解还少得很。有时间，真想再去多了解一些。”

听他这样一说，年轻人也就着郁金香聊了起来。两人聊了很久，从郁金香球茎聊到了郁金香的水培，又从郁金香的水培聊到了风信子的水培上来，直到古费拉克进来。

古费拉克夹着两把雨伞，同时喊住了他们两个，身上带了一股湿漉漉的水汽，大步上前：“马吕斯，公白飞！你们怎么遇上的！”他睁大了眼睛，亲热地拍了拍公白飞的手臂：“啊，我就说裸粉很衬你！真好看。”

“应该说是你的建议真好……原来他就是马吕斯。果真可爱。”公白飞这才知道，同他聊天的青年也就是古费拉克一直说起的那个朋友。古费拉克一个月来尤其把这个人名一直挂在口边，他便不由得真的好奇了起来，一直希望什么时候能见上一面。“这么巧，你怎么来了？”

“我怎么来了？当然是来给这位可爱的小朋友送伞。”古费拉克把住马吕斯的胳膊说道。他注意到后者似梦似醒的微笑，还有其两腮若隐若现的红霞，不禁故意对他挑高了眉毛，害得他神情更古怪了。

万幸，古费拉克没再打趣下去，多聊了两句便带他离开。

出了咖啡馆，他一手撑伞，一手抓着马吕斯，抿着唇角快走几步。等走远后，他终于得以爆发出一阵大笑来，边笑边说：“马吕斯，马吕斯！你还真可爱呀！”马吕斯不悦地皱起了眉，请他不要再这样说话。

“好吧。那我换个说法。你看上他了。”

马吕斯不以为然。他说，古费拉克的性子就是如此，对什么都缺少敬重，这次又把玩笑开到了自己头上。可是倘若他们接触足够久的话，那马吕斯就会知道其直觉究竟多准。

此后的事，真的给古费拉克说中了。马吕斯去看望马白夫公公的频率从每月一次变成了每周一次，而其每逢路过书店的时候，也总会驻足。他开始穿着新衣裳去咖啡馆温习案例，每晚的散步时间也悄然延长。他出神的时间多了。那双清透的眼里不时泛起愁思，有经验的人一看就明白是怎么回事。

“你个傻瓜。我说了，公白飞又不是天天都去缪尚咖啡馆，你要想找他，我带你去他家就好了。”又一次，古费拉克在咖啡馆抓住了满脸愁情的“可爱小朋友”，终于忍不住说。

“我是想念玛丽安娜。”“小朋友”把书一扣，还嘴道。

“好好好。你想玛丽安娜。可是玛丽安娜大部分时间可是在公白飞公寓里待着的。上次是他实习期间太忙了，又赶上考试周，才把猫咪寄存到了缪尚。行行好，你总不能盼着他永远处在考试周吧？”

在古费拉克的坚持和本性的驱使下，马吕斯同他一道去拜访公白飞，甚至同他们一起用餐。当然，他最早还总在以玛丽安娜的名义，而日子久了，也不再执于找什么由头。公白飞虽然不似古费拉克般周身散着热力，却也让人暖和。他的肩很宽。每次拥抱时，马吕斯都可以踮起脚，把下巴搭在他的肩膀上，结结实实抱个满怀。这时候，马吕斯的呼吸间都是他的香水味。马吕斯用的香水太廉价，气味消散得很快。因此，如果不再出门用餐或者到古费拉克的房间（那里面的香味同样也令人印象深刻）同其一起讨论课业的话，公白飞的气味自从拥抱后就多少留在了他身上。他可以一直记到睡前，伴着它入梦。

除了气味，公白飞的很多见的也给马吕斯留下了特别的影响，甚至可以说是不小的冲击，比古费拉克的更甚。马吕斯以为几年以来，父亲的光晕取代了祖父的权威，是他思想日趋成熟的标志。然而，直到和公白飞走得近了他才发现，父亲的权威亦被各式各样的理念所动摇。

其实，马吕斯所谓的“动摇”，对公白飞而言，也只是普通的讨论与表达罢了。他和古费拉克也经常会聊着聊着就起分歧，但是他们也总在一起聊这些容易产生分歧的话题。毕竟他们会认真考虑对方意见的合理性，去了解对方用以支撑的事实，并适当吸收对方的观点。在分歧中，他们对彼此的认知增进了，得以真正触碰到对方的灵魂。何况，谁也没有越过对方的底线。

在公白飞看来，马吕斯太过纯洁，以至其被外界激发的愉悦、激情、愤恨还有悲悯，全然是本性的流露，带上了些许原始的味道。马吕斯比他小很多，阅历和他的相当不同。这个青年了解的世界只占整个社会的小小一隅，他还需要学习，尤其是探索。而公白飞恰恰不自觉地当起了这个引路人。随着关系的增进，交谈内容逐渐深入，公白飞才得知马吕斯离家的事情，也理解了为什么其对于某些问题的看法有失周全。于是在争执中，公白飞逐渐给了马吕斯更多的引导和耐心。马吕斯也是人，他不能因为骤然的好感而对其产生偏离实际的期待——马吕斯就是马吕斯，是他自己，正如古费拉克不论和公白飞相处多久，也总是保持着古费拉克式的特色一样。

当湍流终于冲破石罅，坠落悬崖，噼里啪啦地砸向大地，便开始顺着天然的沟壑，初汇成溪。这样的场面，便是大海见了，也会惊异。一段时间过去，公白飞开始盼望着和马吕斯的见面。他会在玛丽安娜做出可爱的小动作时，掏出手机录下来，好发给马吕斯看，也会在做咖啡的时候突然想起是否要光顾一趟缪尚，因为，也许，马吕斯会在那里。这时他才意识到，马吕斯对他而言已经不只是普通朋友了——他对其恐怕有着更深的感情。然而，他也同时意识到了，自己清楚古费拉克经常活动的地点，而对马吕斯的却知之甚少。他和古费拉克保持着非常频繁的联系——说不清到底是谁更主动（恐怕也没人特地关注着一点），可是一来二去，关系就是这样维持了下来。而马吕斯……他有些搞不清楚马吕斯对他的感觉。不管是网络还是电话，马吕斯已经几次推却了他的邀请，因此他也很难再向对方邀约。

有一天，在聚会中，公白飞拉住古费拉克的袖子，问他马吕斯最近怎么样，说是一段时间不见人了。古费拉克说，他忙着兼职。见公白飞仍旧皱着眉头，他又补道，还有考试。公白飞仍不作罢。古费拉克明白了，这种轻描淡写的回答恐怕是不够的。他得说实话。

“——马吕斯那个傻瓜！他不愿意在生活窘迫的时候见你！好了，飞儿，别这么看着我。不是我不帮他，而且他自尊心太敏感，我……我根本没法儿帮他！他根本不肯向人借钱，连他姑姑寄来的学费都如数退了过去。他每逢想让我帮忙时，明明只不过一点小事而已，也总是脸红。这个人啊！我知道他的。如果我一直跟他提借钱给他的事，他又该躲着我走，避免跟我说话了。”

公白飞听了这话，心头一阵担忧，不由得出起神来，以至于连古费拉克新跟他说的话都没听清。古费拉克笑了笑，指尖抚过酒杯的边缘，望着他的眼睛重复道：

“飞儿，我说，马吕斯爱你。”

他的声音很轻，只有他们两个能听见，反倒透着一股难以言述的庄重。公白飞的心猛跳一下，刚想开口，却被古费拉克拦住：“让我说完。”

“马吕斯经常和我提起你。他夸赞你、仰慕你，会为了和你有更多的话题而去找马白夫公公请教植物学，也会为了你而特地穿上新衣服到街上碰运气，期待着同你相遇。这是一个非常可爱的年轻人。我第一次和他相遇，是在学校的辩论赛上。我看了他的辩论，很精彩，因而真是难以想象一个刚刚那样慷慨激昂的青年竟然在我问他等会去哪里时，说不知道。他当时的表情我到现在还记得——迷茫又纯洁，还有点无措。这真是太奇怪了，但也恰恰吸引了我……”

“这你和我讲过。我记得。”公白飞笑着打断。

“我知道我讲过，可是我忍不住再讲一次。”

“我明白。我听着呢，古费。”

“飞儿，我知道你明白这句话，可是我还是忍不住想说——我喜欢你，我爱你。这些话我说多少次都不为过。”古费拉克把上了他的手臂。朦胧的灯光下，那对英气的眉毛看上去格外柔和。

“但是飞儿，正因为我是如此爱你，所以我觉得我应该向你承认，我也喜欢马吕斯，而且是超越友情的情感。”

公白飞覆上古费拉克搭来的手。他的掌心宽厚而温暖，叫人安心；他的目光也坚定着古费拉克继续说下去的勇气。古费拉克继续道：“我想知道，你也喜欢马吕斯，是吗？”

公白飞顿了两秒。太多的情感涌塞在了胸口，一时间竟难以措辞。他看向爱人，而对面的爱人也看着他。一看到对方的眼神，他便明白了彼此之间其实已无需多言，于是点头：“我爱他。”

“太好了。”古费拉克的眼里闪起光来，不管自己还举着酒杯的不便，就一把抱了过去，趴在对方的颈窝笑出声。

公白飞紧紧扣住他的肩膀。在相拥中，一股从未有过的暖意淌过公白飞心头。对他的心灵而言，古费拉克像是篝火，总是伴着喧腾的歌声和欢乐的舞步环绕身旁。随着火苗雀跃，四周洋溢着暖烘烘的木香。而马吕斯，则像是打火石。石面冰冷、坚实，但孕育着无限的未知和激情。它在猛击下迸出火光。火光燃烧，带来光明。这两种火光对他都带有致命的吸引。他们映照出了他灵魂深处的光芒。

 

马吕斯当初只是和古费拉克说了，自己的确是在忙兼职，没有时间应公白飞的约。至于他不愿意在生活窘迫的时候见人，尤其是公白飞，这是古费觉察出来的。马吕斯知道古费拉克明白这点，也由衷感谢他能对自己理解到如此地步。至于对方是否会把这一点隐情透露给公白飞，他并不太在乎，因为他知道不论怎样，古费拉克一定会表达得恰到好处，不会令任何一方尴尬。他甚至古费拉克能帮他把话用某种自己怎么也学不会的方式告诉给公白飞，让他能知道自己在乎他，很在乎，而不要误会自己只是想找某种礼貌的推辞来拒绝。

马吕斯他从未想过拒绝。他始终很难讲清楚为何自从一见面起，公白飞在心里便始终占据着特殊的一隅。每逢想起这个名字的时候，他心头都有点紧张——渴望说说话，却对着手机又不知该说些什么好，便只好放下手机，打开书籍，以便下次见面能有更多的话题。公白飞比友人更让人仰慕，又比师长更叫人亲昵，又比情人更……哦，做一千个假设、一万个假设，假如真的能做情人的话，那他可真的是比马吕斯能想到的任何一个情人都要肃穆。肃穆得让人格外珍重。

因此，当有一天，公白飞洗完手后接过古费拉克递过去的手巾，顺势在其脖颈上落下一吻时，马吕斯红了脸，身体也僵住了。他怀里的玛丽安娜受到惊动，跳了下来，去蹭主人的裤脚。公白飞弯腰，一把把猫揽在怀里。

“你和公白飞是恋人关系，怎么不早点和我说呢？”马吕斯也不知道这句话究竟是如何跑出嘴边的，可他就是说出来了。

古费拉克抱住他的肩膀：“我以为你知道？不过，这不影响你喜欢我们，这也不影响我们喜欢你。”

公白飞没有直接说些什么。他只是笑着揉怀中的玛丽安娜，问马吕斯是否要来一杯热可可。

最后马吕斯是否真的来了一杯热可可，他记不清了。但是他一直记得当时心中的惊诧，温暖，希望，欢乐——也许，称其为狂喜，也不过分。如果他们的关系一直都沿着如此节奏进行下去，那当古费拉克提议让公白飞帮忙处理初次发情的反应，马吕斯恐怕不会有那么多顾虑。

问题就在昨晚。

昨晚其实并无太多特别，不过是普通夜晚中的一个。在缪尚后屋，他们三个，还有一些青年朋友聚在一起，在一个名叫安灼拉的友人的组织下，一如既往讨论着社会话题。安灼拉是一个热衷于种种社会活动的青年，创办了一个公益组织。在座的大部分青年都是这一组织的成员，或者至少参与过同期有关工作。当晚，安灼拉带头聊起了近日的大选。这场大选近期成了大众关注的焦点。网络上、纸媒上，全都是关于形形色色的候选人同其背后组织的信息。对于这些报道，年轻人也都有各自的看法。在不同看法的交锋中，不知怎么，话题从一位公然把第二性别Alpha当做竞选优势的候选人延伸，直接走向了第二性别的现实问题。

“Alpha的优势本就应该用来奉献。Alpha的特点可以让其胜任社会秩序的建设者、维护者，甚至是治理者，将他们强大的控制力彻底地发挥，让本能的征服欲去铲除邪恶……这当然都是推动社会文明与进步的助力。同理，Beta和Omega，将其自身的特点转为对社会直接的效益，并通过某种外界的引导使这种效益最大化，这有什么错呢？这难道不光荣吗！第二性别的性别差异是客观存在的，我不明白为什么你们为什么否认这一点呢？”

“没有人否认客观存在的性别差异。”公白飞望着他，冷静地说道，“问题在于我不认为生理上的性别差异就注定带来社会分工上的限制。你这样说，未免片面。除了性别差异之外还有很多其他的差异……”

“可是人类的一支当初在演化中出现了第二性别，难道不是为了在激烈竞争中获得某种优势？主导的Alpha，服从的Omega，再加上起协调作用的Beta，就自然而然地组成了稳定的社会分工，继而带来积极的发展。尽管，第二性别本身带来的特殊需求多次在不同时期引发了同族内的纷争，但是哪里又没有纷争？人性贪婪而自私，何况原始人还不会用道德与理智来控制欲望！纷争本身无可避免，世界各地都一样！人类更需要团结，从而获得发展。人类聚居在一起，本质上还是为了获得更多的生存利益。因此，不可否认，拥有第二性别的族群内相互依赖的水平更高，也的确取得了更高程度的文明发展。”

“马吕斯，”古费拉克抢在公白飞之前开口，按上马吕斯的肩，“人类本身的演化速度和社会发展速度恐怕并不匹配。你不能以那——么古早的社会分工去衡量今日的事情。”

“可是，既然第二性别的差异仍旧客观存在，我看不出为什么ABO不能被鼓励发展其性别……”马吕斯顿了顿，用了一个公白飞用过的词，“性别特质所分别适合的职业。”

“文化、政策上的‘鼓励’素来都是存在的，也尤其出现的必然原因，我暂且不展开来谈。我最想说的是，这种‘鼓励’是否最大程度上保障了ABO的利益，是否给予了每个个体在职业发展上公平——或者说，相对公平的竞争机会——我看还是最好存疑。那位议员公开强调自己身为Alpha的‘性别优势’，无疑是这种‘鼓励’之下的结果，并且会进一步推动社会上这种‘鼓励’的氛围。‘鼓励’不是凭空出现的，她素来有一个孪生姊妹，叫做‘压抑’。两者都是过分强调不同性别的群体差异的产物。既然社会认为某种性别特质能够胜任一些职业，同时也会认为其他性别的性别特质不适合做这种职业，或者刚刚我说的那种性别特质其不适合另一些职业，等等，进而在‘鼓励’之余进行‘压抑’。这不仅对群体形加重了偏见，也对个体的实际需求造成漠视。不要忘了，早在五十年前，政府机要部门几乎全被男性Alpha垄断，直到二十年前，在政府官员中Alpha性别的比重可是超过了百分之……”

公白飞望着他们，嘴角绷紧了。不一会，他轻轻起身，从咖啡厅的后门离开。很快，古费拉克发现了，连忙追上去。马吕斯满腔的议论登时被卡在了胸中。所有人都不做声了。安灼拉按上他的肩头，平静地望着他，而他站在那里，望着被古费拉克带得直晃的门，脑中几乎一片空白。

 

当古费拉克搂着马吕斯在床上的时候，突然间，他知道公白飞到了。不是因为他先知先觉，而是因为马吕斯在他怀里挣动了一下，紧张地朝门口方向探头。马吕斯有生以来第一次感觉到了Alpha信息素的波动，而且如此强烈。对于这种全新的感觉，他本能地惊慌。

恐慌的信号成波状在空间中传递而出，接着便被一股更强的信号捕获。对面的信号带着某种与生俱来的控制力，将马吕斯的感知触须归置整齐，给予温和有力的安抚。马吕斯的感官被包裹在Alpha信息素中。他为之惊异。松柏的清香扑面而来，而其间的苦涩则令其想起郊外雨后的蒿草。甚至，他闻到了旧书页的香气。回忆将他送回幼时亲戚家的书房。他的周身开始放松，等回过神来时，公白飞已经走到了他的面前。

“晚上好。”

“晚上好，飞儿，你可算来了。”古费拉克说。

“晚上好。昨晚……”马吕斯犹豫着也开口。他还是忍不住想对昨晚的事情加以解释。

公白飞只是简单地挥挥手，做了一个不必再提的手势。他坐到床边，拨开马吕斯浓密的发卷，手背贴上前额。他始终渴望触碰这片纯洁的额头，不曾想过是以这样的方式。额头手感温热，但已不像古费拉克当初形容得那样严重，这也许要归功于刚刚在浴室里的那场运动。

“看着我，马吕斯。”公白飞托起马吕斯的脸，“你真的愿意让我来帮你吗？让我触碰你，进入你的身体？当然，我不会对你标记。我保证。”

马吕斯在对上公白飞双目的同时，伸出双臂攀上他的脖子：“再乐意不过了。”

“你之前有过类似的经验吗？”公白飞搂住他问。

“或许和古费拉克刚刚做的事勉强算作……？”马吕斯小声答道。

古费突然打断：“那不算，毕竟我们谁也没进去！”

“不要紧，我们慢慢来。”公白飞脱下了他的毛衫，接着脱下了他的衬衫。他显然是刚刚清洁过了——没有打领带，身上也没有香水味，蓬松的发丝里有股洗发露的清香。然后，他脱下鞋袜和裤子，上了床。

古费拉克从马吕斯的颈后笑着看他，随后坐起身，将马吕斯扶起来，笑道：“你可以靠着飞儿，很舒服的。他的胸膛又宽又厚，不利用就可惜了。”

公白飞跪在床单上，发出一声嗤笑。他拉过僵硬的人，让其背靠在自己怀里：“放松。”接着，他俯身吻上对方的脖颈。一声轻喘从Omega的口中溢出，接着，又被从正面贴上来的男人吻住。开始时，仅仅是双唇之间的轻啄，可不消一会，就变成了缠绵的吮吸。

周身被Alpha的信息素环绕着，马吕斯的喉结微微滑动了两下。他把重心身后压去，靠向公白飞。公白飞托住了他，用臂弯把人环绕在怀里，也并不急着直奔主题，而是慢慢地引导他来同其一道享受最为私密的快乐。他亲上马吕斯的脖颈，在细碎的亲吻中，嗅着Omega信息素的香甜。慢慢地，马吕斯沉浸在了这一前一后的吻里。他不自觉地发出了享受的鼻音，臀部向后蹭去，紧贴着爱人的器官。在接触到炙热而膨胀的器官后，他更加迫不及待了，索性抬起臀，试图直接往上面坐。这一动作被公白飞及时止住了。他按住马吕斯的腰：“不行，等等，马吕斯——我们还没有扩张。”

“别着急，亲爱的。交给我们。润滑和扩张是肛交必须的步骤。不充分做好准备，肠壁会受伤的。那样可就麻烦了。”古费拉克抚摸着他的躯体，将指尖停留在了胸前的两点乳晕上，轻加按压。而公白飞的指尖则抵在其身后的褶皱处，画着圈，提醒着他下一步将要进行的动作。马吕斯咬着唇，扭动了两下，肠壁内分泌出粘腻的液体来，为即将到来的性事做着准备。

“放松。”说着，公白飞另一只手扳过对方后颈，吻上湿润的嘴唇。就在他感觉到怀里的人纵情地回应着自己，发出享受的闷哼时，他向里顶入第一根手指。马吕斯的内壁实在是太紧了。他的手指几乎被卡住。

古费拉克安抚性地轻轻吻了吻马吕斯的膝盖内侧：“难受吗？”马吕斯摇摇头，又点点头，喉结滑动着，张开嘴，试图说些什么，又不知如何开口。古费拉克会意，抬眼朝公白飞望去，仅仅以眼神征询着他的意见——“一起吗？”在得到了公白飞的颔首后，他的脸再度低了下去，温热的鼻息喷洒在马吕斯半勃的下体上。看到对方的下体逐渐对自己展现出兴致来，他忍不住笑了，继而用舌尖刷上前端，轻轻舔舐着，一下接着一下，动作很像是舔水的小猫。同时，他手掌将其大腿撑得更开，辅助公白飞的扩张。

在缓慢的探入和抽拉中，马吕斯的后穴逐渐被撑开。他抓住古费拉克的双肩，抬起臀，不停地往其口舌间蹭动，追逐着递增的快感。发情期间感官被放大了数倍，他的皮肤上很快蒙上了一层薄汗：“飞儿，够了，可以了！别再等下去了。我想要……”

“什么？”公白飞贴着他的肩膀问道。

“我说……”想到自己即将脱口而出的话语，马吕斯忍不住浑身颤抖了一刻，发出一声更响的呻吟，“我想要，想要更多！飞儿，我想要你。”

话音刚落，他身前身后的两个人，几乎是同时笑了起来。他能感觉到从后肩贴上来的亲吻挂着笑意，而在古费呼吸间加速了的气流也刺激着铃口处过度敏感的皮肤。

“你不想要我吗？我太伤心了！”说着，古费拉克松开了一直把持着的根部，回赠了他一个玩笑般的冷落。前端快感的突然流失让马吕斯忍不住顶起了跨，试图再次获得皮肤上的接触。

“不……我也要你，古费拉克…古费！唔，求你了！我渴望你！渴望你的身体……抚摸我！求你了！”马吕斯干脆自己摸上高扬着的器官，上下套弄起来。

“唔……你想要的是我，还是我的抚摸呢？”古费拉克欣赏着眼前的景象，不急不慢地问道。

“古费，别戏弄他了。”公白飞强忍笑意说道，在撤出手指的时候又顶入第二根。他的手指来回抽弄着，熟悉着对方的身体：“听话，马吕斯。我暂时还不能进去，否则你的肠壁肯定一下子适应不了我的尺寸，会伤到的。毕竟是第一次做，我们还是不要着急为好。”

突然，在抽插的过程中，马吕斯突然浑身颤栗地呻吟出声。公白飞缓下了动作，指尖轻轻在刚刚经过的位置前后磨蹭，有一下没一下地挤压着腺体，激发出了马吕斯更多的扭动和呜咽。“你再不过来，他整个人就都是我的了。”公白飞亲了马吕斯的脖颈一口，看着对面的古费拉克笑道。

见到两位爱人格外的亲昵的模样，古费拉克忍不住又发出一声笑来：“真过分。你让我别戏弄他，那你又是在做什么？”

“扩张？”公白飞说着，口气简直就像是说些什么再普通不过的常识了，“我没有给你做过吗？”

“哦……好……”古费拉克沉吟道。他抬手将自己的下体和马吕斯的那根握在一起，尽兴地蹭动几下，“下次我也要给你做这种扩张。”

很快，第三根手指加入了进来，在抽插的过程中一起蹭过着腺体，不时地撑开肠壁。古费拉克俯下身，将马吕斯整个膨胀起来的下体含住，粗糙的舌面断断续续地触碰着前端的小孔，配合着公白飞的节奏，富有技巧地吮吸着。

“古费，我快到了……”话还没说完，马吕斯就惊叫一声。一股乳白色的黏液溢满了古费拉克的口腔，甚至喷溅到了脸上和身上。

“对不起。我呛到你了，还弄脏了你的脸。”当马吕斯从高潮中缓过劲来时，古费拉克已经抬起头来了。他揽上古费拉克的脖颈，抬手替他揩去脸上的污迹。不过结果却只是越抹越花。

“不要这么说，马吕斯。”古费拉克轻声地哄劝道，侧身在床头柜上抽了几张面巾纸，擦了擦自己的面部和身上，然后拽过马吕斯的手，一同擦干净他的精液。同时，一丝矫捷的笑意爬上唇角，“你尝起来是甜味的。”

“我可以进去吗？现在？”公白飞坚硬的下体抵在马吕斯的腰间，“你知道，我也快忍不住了。”

“当然。我早就忍不住了。”马吕斯说着，扬起后臀。接着，他又叫了一声古费。

“什么事？”说着，古费拉克轻轻拨了拨马吕斯黏在眼睛上的刘海。

“让我帮你。”

“你确定吗？”

马吕斯点头，就着被公白飞进入的姿势，直接向前趴去，趴在古费拉克的胯间，舌尖对着那根硬物舔去。他的动作非常稚嫩，甚至明显流露出羞涩。体液的味道对他的味蕾而言，是一种全新的刺激。他逐渐模仿着对方刚刚的动作，在青筋上落下炽热的亲吻。

在确认马吕斯的肠壁适应了下体的形状后，公白飞开始了缓慢的抽拉。后穴被撑满的快感刺激着Omega体内润滑液的分泌，于是在逐渐响亮的水渍声中，抽拉慢慢变得更加顺畅。公白飞扶住马吕斯的腰，用力地向深处顶撞，一下又一下。马吕斯的身体随着交合不断起伏。他四肢撑在床上，呻吟着，不时夹紧身后的人，让前列腺同硬物充分摩擦。欢畅的交合唤醒了原始的欲望，他还想要，想要身体被彻底填充的感觉。不自觉地，他张开唇，含住古费拉克的下体，慢慢将其送入喉咙。

“亲爱的，你竟然整个都吞进去了。”古费拉克喘息一声，叹道。

公白飞挑起眉来，向对面投去一个询问的目光。

“前面后面都是。”古费拉克将手指插入马吕斯的头发，爱抚着，和公白飞相视而笑，“你韧性太好了，真叫人羡慕。”

由于Alpha的生理特点，公白飞下身的体积太大，做爱时，古费拉克难全部吞入，而公白飞接受他的体积则相对顺畅很多。如果不是亲眼见到，古费拉克很难想象这样的器官到底该如何全部没入另一个人体内。可是就在他眼前，两位爱人已经给他做出了完美的示范，刺激着他硬得发烫的下体。他发出几声闷哼，沉浸在了灵肉交合的享受里。

而这一幕在公白飞看来，也足够唤起他的冲动。马吕斯殷红的唇包裹着性器官，在吞吐的动作中不住地泛着水光。公白飞呻吟出来，揉捏着身下爱人的睾丸，用指腹拨开包皮，在小孔上反复按压。在一前一后的双重刺激下，马吕斯颤抖着，浑身都绷得紧紧的，一前一后的两个穴口不自觉地吮吸着硬物。他和古费拉克几乎同时呻吟出声。经过几次更加用力的摩擦，公白飞凭着最后一丝自制，搂紧了马吕斯，朝自己的手腕咬去。快感汹涌而来。他浑身颤抖。

一股又一股的体液灌入了马吕斯的肠道。接着，古费拉克抓紧了他的发根，绷紧肌肉。他和马吕斯一前一后地泄了出来。

马吕斯的高潮长达半分钟之久，随后整个人松弛下来，陷入柔软的床垫。公白飞躺在他身旁，注视着他，用手背把他汗湿的额角揩干。古费拉克背靠床头板，抽了几张面巾纸把他脸上的黏液清干净。屋内弥漫着纵情过后的余韵，只剩下逐渐平复的喘息和街市上传来的噪音。空气中的气息也悄然变化。早先雪松和青草的香味清淡起来，交融在一起，如同大山深处一样静谧而芬芳，和整座山林送去夜色、迎来晨曦般的安详，伴人徐徐入梦。

 

第二天早上，马吕斯睁开眼，发现在书桌边坐着公白飞。公白飞在看一本书。晨曦的光线擦过窗帘，勾勒出他侧脸专注的轮廓来。马吕斯先是一愣，继而想到了什么，笑了起来。公白飞闻声转身，也笑了，把笔搁下后坐到床边，抓住了把半只脸埋入枕头的人，用手背碰了碰鼓鼓的双颊。马吕斯体温正常了。他揽住公白飞的脖颈就要吻。

公白飞捧住了他的头，在柔软的唇瓣上吮着。等两个人终于亲饱了，他才开口：“古费去上课了。你要是觉得能起来，我就带你去医院。我上午休假。你要是还想躺会，就让古费带你下午去。”

“下午去吧。”马吕斯说，“我不那么难受了，只是想歇一会。浑身酸疼。”

“早餐我给你买了。”公白飞目光含笑，“以后别老是把早饭当午饭吃。如果让我发现了，以后每天中午都给你叫外卖。”

马吕斯哀鸣了一声，脸颊烫起来。准是古费告诉他的！唉，这个人啊！马吕斯想着，把脸埋入爱人的肩窝里，过一会叫了声“飞儿”。

“嗯？”

“你和古费交往多久了？”

“我记不得了。我和他认识很久，似乎不知不觉地就……”

“我明白。”马吕斯靠着公白飞，情不自禁地微笑起来，“我也是。”

“最早他提议把你介绍给我时，我就应该知道：他喜欢你了。你不知道，他那时候有多喜欢随口提起你来，就像你已经成为了他生活的一部分。他每逢提起你时的神情，比起激情，更像是一种……甜蜜。于是我也好奇，这个让他如此甜蜜的人究竟是谁。”

“那时候，我……我就应该知道，”马吕斯喃喃道，“我已经爱上了你们两个人。我是说，我一直都喜欢古费拉克。我自己都说不准到底是从什么时候开始，这种‘喜欢’已不仅仅是朋友之间的感情了。可是对你，却是一种突来的心悸。在缪尚咖啡馆，你曾经望过我一眼，就把我的心带走了！我渴望接触你，追求你，可是……天啊。”说到这里，马吕斯忍不住轻叹了一声，推开了公白飞几分，朝着他的眼底望去，“古费拉克似乎比我还更早明白我对你的……”

公白飞点点头，目光和柔和：“他是个我见过最聪慧的Beta，也是最善解人意的人之一。”

“我知道。而我呢，居然还吃过他的醋。”马吕斯忍不住嗤笑一声，“当然，也吃过你的醋就是了。”

公白飞大笑起来。见状，马吕斯又把脑袋埋了过去，结果却也一同笑起来。他们贴在一起，能感觉到对方胸腔和自己的一共振鸣。“怪不得古费总是说你傻得可爱。”公白飞说。

马吕斯笑笑：“我知道。”


	2. 下篇的完全版

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 方便由lofter进来的朋友。

马吕斯当初只是和古费拉克说了，自己的确是在忙兼职，没有时间应公白飞的约。至于他不愿意在生活窘迫的时候见人，尤其是公白飞，这是古费觉察出来的。马吕斯知道古费拉克明白这点，也由衷感谢他能对自己理解到如此地步。至于对方是否会把这一点隐情透露给公白飞，他并不太在乎，因为他知道不论怎样，古费拉克一定会表达得恰到好处，不会令任何一方尴尬。他甚至古费拉克能帮他把话用某种自己怎么也学不会的方式告诉给公白飞，让他能知道自己在乎他，很在乎，而不要误会自己只是想找某种礼貌的推辞来拒绝。

马吕斯他从未想过拒绝。他始终很难讲清楚为何自从一见面起，公白飞在心里便始终占据着特殊的一隅。每逢想起这个名字的时候，他心头都有点紧张——渴望说说话，却对着手机又不知该说些什么好，便只好放下手机，打开书籍，以便下次见面能有更多的话题。公白飞比友人更让人仰慕，又比师长更叫人亲昵，又比情人更……哦，做一千个假设、一万个假设，假如真的能做情人的话，那他可真的是比马吕斯能想到的任何一个情人都要肃穆。肃穆得让人格外珍重。

因此，当有一天，公白飞洗完手后接过古费拉克递过去的手巾，顺势在其脖颈上落下一吻时，马吕斯红了脸，身体也僵住了。他怀里的玛丽安娜受到惊动，跳了下来，去蹭主人的裤脚。公白飞弯腰，一把把猫揽在怀里。

“你和公白飞是恋人关系，怎么不早点和我说呢？”马吕斯也不知道这句话究竟是如何跑出嘴边的，可他就是说出来了。

古费拉克抱住他的肩膀：“我以为你知道？不过，这不影响你喜欢我们，这也不影响我们喜欢你。”

公白飞没有直接说些什么。他只是笑着揉怀中的玛丽安娜，问马吕斯是否要来一杯热可可。

最后马吕斯是否真的来了一杯热可可，他记不清了。但是他一直记得当时心中的惊诧，温暖，希望，欢乐——也许，称其为狂喜，也不过分。如果他们的关系一直都沿着如此节奏进行下去，那当古费拉克提议让公白飞帮忙处理初次发情的反应，马吕斯恐怕不会有那么多顾虑。

问题就在昨晚。

昨晚其实并无太多特别，不过是普通夜晚中的一个。在缪尚后屋，他们三个，还有一些青年朋友聚在一起，在一个名叫安灼拉的友人的组织下，一如既往讨论着社会话题。安灼拉是一个热衷于种种社会活动的青年，创办了一个公益组织。在座的大部分青年都是这一组织的成员，或者至少参与过同期有关工作。当晚，安灼拉带头聊起了近日的大选。这场大选近期成了大众关注的焦点。网络上、纸媒上，全都是关于形形色色的候选人同其背后组织的信息。对于这些报道，年轻人也都有各自的看法。在不同看法的交锋中，不知怎么，话题从一位公然把第二性别Alpha当做竞选优势的候选人延伸，直接走向了第二性别的现实问题。

“Alpha的优势本就应该用来奉献。Alpha的特点可以让其胜任社会秩序的建设者、维护者，甚至是治理者，将他们强大的控制力彻底地发挥，让本能的征服欲去铲除邪恶……这当然都是推动社会文明与进步的助力。同理，Beta和Omega，将其自身的特点转为对社会直接的效益，并通过某种外界的引导使这种效益最大化，这有什么错呢？这难道不光荣吗！第二性别的性别差异是客观存在的，我不明白为什么你们为什么否认这一点呢？”

“没有人否认客观存在的性别差异。”公白飞望着他，冷静地说道，“问题在于我不认为生理上的性别差异就注定带来社会分工上的限制。你这样说，未免片面。除了性别差异之外还有很多其他的差异……”

“可是人类的一支当初在演化中出现了第二性别，难道不是为了在激烈竞争中获得某种优势？主导的Alpha，服从的Omega，再加上起协调作用的Beta，就自然而然地组成了稳定的社会分工，继而带来积极的发展。尽管，第二性别本身带来的特殊需求多次在不同时期引发了同族内的纷争，但是哪里又没有纷争？人性贪婪而自私，何况原始人还不会用道德与理智来控制欲望！纷争本身无可避免，世界各地都一样！人类更需要团结，从而获得发展。人类聚居在一起，本质上还是为了获得更多的生存利益。因此，不可否认，拥有第二性别的族群内相互依赖的水平更高，也的确取得了更高程度的文明发展。”

“马吕斯，”古费拉克抢在公白飞之前开口，按上马吕斯的肩，“人类本身的演化速度和社会发展速度恐怕并不匹配。你不能以那——么古早的社会分工去衡量今日的事情。”

“可是，既然第二性别的差异仍旧客观存在，我看不出为什么ABO不能被鼓励发展其性别……”马吕斯顿了顿，用了一个公白飞用过的词，“性别特质所分别适合的职业。”

“文化、政策上的‘鼓励’素来都是存在的，也尤其出现的必然原因，我暂且不展开来谈。我最想说的是，这种‘鼓励’是否最大程度上保障了ABO的利益，是否给予了每个个体在职业发展上公平——或者说，相对公平的竞争机会——我看还是最好存疑。那位议员公开强调自己身为Alpha的‘性别优势’，无疑是这种‘鼓励’之下的结果，并且会进一步推动社会上这种‘鼓励’的氛围。‘鼓励’不是凭空出现的，她素来有一个孪生姊妹，叫做‘压抑’。两者都是过分强调不同性别的群体差异的产物。既然社会认为某种性别特质能够胜任一些职业，同时也会认为其他性别的性别特质不适合做这种职业，或者刚刚我说的那种性别特质其不适合另一些职业，等等，进而在‘鼓励’之余进行‘压抑’。这不仅对群体形加重了偏见，也对个体的实际需求造成漠视。不要忘了，早在五十年前，政府机要部门几乎全被男性Alpha垄断，直到二十年前，在政府官员中Alpha性别的比重可是超过了百分之……”

公白飞望着他们，嘴角绷紧了。不一会，他轻轻起身，从咖啡厅的后门离开。很快，古费拉克发现了，连忙追上去。马吕斯满腔的议论登时被卡在了胸中。所有人都不做声了。安灼拉按上他的肩头，平静地望着他，而他站在那里，望着被古费拉克带得直晃的门，脑中几乎一片空白。

 

当古费拉克搂着马吕斯在床上的时候，突然间，他知道公白飞到了。不是因为他先知先觉，而是因为马吕斯在他怀里挣动了一下，紧张地朝门口方向探头。马吕斯有生以来第一次感觉到了Alpha信息素的波动，而且如此强烈。对于这种全新的感觉，他本能地惊慌。

恐慌的信号成波状在空间中传递而出，接着便被一股更强的信号捕获。对面的信号带着某种与生俱来的控制力，将马吕斯的感知触须归置整齐，给予温和有力的安抚。马吕斯的感官被包裹在Alpha信息素中。他为之惊异。松柏的清香扑面而来，而其间的苦涩则令其想起郊外雨后的蒿草。甚至，他闻到了旧书页的香气。回忆将他送回幼时亲戚家的书房。他的周身开始放松，等回过神来时，公白飞已经走到了他的面前。

“晚上好。”

“晚上好，飞儿，你可算来了。”古费拉克说。

“晚上好。昨晚……”马吕斯犹豫着也开口。他还是忍不住想对昨晚的事情加以解释。

公白飞只是简单地挥挥手，做了一个不必再提的手势。他坐到床边，拨开马吕斯浓密的发卷，手背贴上前额。他始终渴望触碰这片纯洁的额头，不曾想过是以这样的方式。额头手感温热，但已不像古费拉克当初形容得那样严重，这也许要归功于刚刚在浴室里的那场运动。

“看着我，马吕斯。”公白飞托起马吕斯的脸，“你真的愿意让我来帮你吗？让我触碰你，进入你的身体？当然，我不会对你标记。我保证。”

马吕斯在对上公白飞双目的同时，伸出双臂攀上他的脖子：“再乐意不过了。”

“你之前有过类似的经验吗？”公白飞搂住他问。

“或许和古费拉克刚刚做的事勉强算作……？”马吕斯小声答道。

古费突然打断：“那不算，毕竟我们谁也没进去！”

“不要紧，我们慢慢来。”公白飞脱下了他的毛衫，接着脱下了他的衬衫。他显然是刚刚清洁过了——没有打领带，身上也没有香水味，蓬松的发丝里有股洗发露的清香。然后，他脱下鞋袜和裤子，上了床。

古费拉克从马吕斯的颈后笑着看他，随后坐起身，将马吕斯扶起来，笑道：“你可以靠着飞儿，很舒服的。他的胸膛又宽又厚，不利用就可惜了。”

公白飞跪在床单上，发出一声嗤笑。他拉过僵硬的人，让其背靠在自己怀里：“放松。”接着，他俯身吻上对方的脖颈。一声轻喘从Omega的口中溢出，接着，又被从正面贴上来的男人吻住。开始时，仅仅是双唇之间的轻啄，可不消一会，就变成了缠绵的吮吸。

周身被Alpha的信息素环绕着，马吕斯的喉结微微滑动了两下。他把重心身后压去，靠向公白飞。公白飞托住了他，用臂弯把人环绕在怀里，也并不急着直奔主题，而是慢慢地引导他来同其一道享受最为私密的快乐。他亲上马吕斯的脖颈，在细碎的亲吻中，嗅着Omega信息素的香甜。慢慢地，马吕斯沉浸在了这一前一后的吻里。他不自觉地发出了享受的鼻音，臀部向后蹭去，紧贴着爱人的器官。在接触到炙热而膨胀的器官后，他更加迫不及待了，索性抬起臀，试图直接往上面坐。这一动作被公白飞及时止住了。他按住马吕斯的腰：“不行，等等，马吕斯——我们还没有扩张。”

“别着急，亲爱的。交给我们。润滑和扩张是肛交必须的步骤。不充分做好准备，肠壁会受伤的。那样可就麻烦了。”古费拉克抚摸着他的躯体，将指尖停留在了胸前的两点乳晕上，轻加按压。而公白飞的指尖则抵在其身后的褶皱处，画着圈，提醒着他下一步将要进行的动作。马吕斯咬着唇，扭动了两下，肠壁内分泌出粘腻的液体来，为即将到来的性事做着准备。

“放松。”说着，公白飞另一只手扳过对方后颈，吻上湿润的嘴唇。就在他感觉到怀里的人纵情地回应着自己，发出享受的闷哼时，他向里顶入第一根手指。马吕斯的内壁实在是太紧了。他的手指几乎被卡住。

古费拉克安抚性地轻轻吻了吻马吕斯的膝盖内侧：“难受吗？”马吕斯摇摇头，又点点头，喉结滑动着，张开嘴，试图说些什么，又不知如何开口。古费拉克会意，抬眼朝公白飞望去，仅仅以眼神征询着他的意见——“一起吗？”在得到了公白飞的颔首后，他的脸再度低了下去，温热的鼻息喷洒在马吕斯半勃的下体上。看到对方的下体逐渐对自己展现出兴致来，他忍不住笑了，继而用舌尖刷上前端，轻轻舔舐着，一下接着一下，动作很像是舔水的小猫。同时，他手掌将其大腿撑得更开，辅助公白飞的扩张。

在缓慢的探入和抽拉中，马吕斯的后穴逐渐被撑开。他抓住古费拉克的双肩，抬起臀，不停地往其口舌间蹭动，追逐着递增的快感。发情期间感官被放大了数倍，他的皮肤上很快蒙上了一层薄汗：“飞儿，够了，可以了！别再等下去了。我想要……”

“什么？”公白飞贴着他的肩膀问道。

“我说……”想到自己即将脱口而出的话语，马吕斯忍不住浑身颤抖了一刻，发出一声更响的呻吟，“我想要，想要更多！飞儿，我想要你。”

话音刚落，他身前身后的两个人，几乎是同时笑了起来。他能感觉到从后肩贴上来的亲吻挂着笑意，而在古费呼吸间加速了的气流也刺激着铃口处过度敏感的皮肤。

“你不想要我吗？我太伤心了！”说着，古费拉克松开了一直把持着的根部，回赠了他一个玩笑般的冷落。前端快感的突然流失让马吕斯忍不住顶起了跨，试图再次获得皮肤上的接触。

“不……我也要你，古费拉克…古费！唔，求你了！我渴望你！渴望你的身体……抚摸我！求你了！”马吕斯干脆自己摸上高扬着的器官，上下套弄起来。

“唔……你想要的是我，还是我的抚摸呢？”古费拉克欣赏着眼前的景象，不急不慢地问道。

“古费，别戏弄他了。”公白飞强忍笑意说道，在撤出手指的时候又顶入第二根。他的手指来回抽弄着，熟悉着对方的身体：“听话，马吕斯。我暂时还不能进去，否则你的肠壁肯定一下子适应不了我的尺寸，会伤到的。毕竟是第一次做，我们还是不要着急为好。”

突然，在抽插的过程中，马吕斯突然浑身颤栗地呻吟出声。公白飞缓下了动作，指尖轻轻在刚刚经过的位置前后磨蹭，有一下没一下地挤压着腺体，激发出了马吕斯更多的扭动和呜咽。“你再不过来，他整个人就都是我的了。”公白飞亲了马吕斯的脖颈一口，看着对面的古费拉克笑道。

见到两位爱人格外的亲昵的模样，古费拉克忍不住又发出一声笑来：“真过分。你让我别戏弄他，那你又是在做什么？”

“扩张？”公白飞说着，口气简直就像是说些什么再普通不过的常识了，“我没有给你做过吗？”

“哦……好……”古费拉克沉吟道。他抬手将自己的下体和马吕斯的那根握在一起，尽兴地蹭动几下，“下次我也要给你做这种扩张。”

很快，第三根手指加入了进来，在抽插的过程中一起蹭过着腺体，不时地撑开肠壁。古费拉克俯下身，将马吕斯整个膨胀起来的下体含住，粗糙的舌面断断续续地触碰着前端的小孔，配合着公白飞的节奏，富有技巧地吮吸着。

“古费，我快到了……”话还没说完，马吕斯就惊叫一声。一股乳白色的黏液溢满了古费拉克的口腔，甚至喷溅到了脸上和身上。

“对不起。我呛到你了，还弄脏了你的脸。”当马吕斯从高潮中缓过劲来时，古费拉克已经抬起头来了。他揽上古费拉克的脖颈，抬手替他揩去脸上的污迹。不过结果却只是越抹越花。

“不要这么说，马吕斯。”古费拉克轻声地哄劝道，侧身在床头柜上抽了几张面巾纸，擦了擦自己的面部和身上，然后拽过马吕斯的手，一同擦干净他的精液。同时，一丝矫捷的笑意爬上唇角，“你尝起来是甜味的。”

“我可以进去吗？现在？”公白飞坚硬的下体抵在马吕斯的腰间，“你知道，我也快忍不住了。”

“当然。我早就忍不住了。”马吕斯说着，扬起后臀。接着，他又叫了一声古费。

“什么事？”说着，古费拉克轻轻拨了拨马吕斯黏在眼睛上的刘海。

“让我帮你。”

“你确定吗？”

马吕斯点头，就着被公白飞进入的姿势，直接向前趴去，趴在古费拉克的胯间，舌尖对着那根硬物舔去。他的动作非常稚嫩，甚至明显流露出羞涩。体液的味道对他的味蕾而言，是一种全新的刺激。他逐渐模仿着对方刚刚的动作，在青筋上落下炽热的亲吻。

在确认马吕斯的肠壁适应了下体的形状后，公白飞开始了缓慢的抽拉。后穴被撑满的快感刺激着Omega体内润滑液的分泌，于是在逐渐响亮的水渍声中，抽拉慢慢变得更加顺畅。公白飞扶住马吕斯的腰，用力地向深处顶撞，一下又一下。马吕斯的身体随着交合不断起伏。他四肢撑在床上，呻吟着，不时夹紧身后的人，让前列腺同硬物充分摩擦。欢畅的交合唤醒了原始的欲望，他还想要，想要身体被彻底填充的感觉。不自觉地，他张开唇，含住古费拉克的下体，慢慢将其送入喉咙。

“亲爱的，你竟然整个都吞进去了。”古费拉克喘息一声，叹道。

公白飞挑起眉来，向对面投去一个询问的目光。

“前面后面都是。”古费拉克将手指插入马吕斯的头发，爱抚着，和公白飞相视而笑，“你韧性太好了，真叫人羡慕。”

由于Alpha的生理特点，公白飞下身的体积太大，做爱时，古费拉克难全部吞入，而公白飞接受他的体积则相对顺畅很多。如果不是亲眼见到，古费拉克很难想象这样的器官到底该如何全部没入另一个人体内。可是就在他眼前，两位爱人已经给他做出了完美的示范，刺激着他硬得发烫的下体。他发出几声闷哼，沉浸在了灵肉交合的享受里。

而这一幕在公白飞看来，也足够唤起他的冲动。马吕斯殷红的唇包裹着性器官，在吞吐的动作中不住地泛着水光。公白飞呻吟出来，揉捏着身下爱人的睾丸，用指腹拨开包皮，在小孔上反复按压。在一前一后的双重刺激下，马吕斯颤抖着，浑身都绷得紧紧的，一前一后的两个穴口不自觉地吮吸着硬物。他和古费拉克几乎同时呻吟出声。经过几次更加用力的摩擦，公白飞凭着最后一丝自制，搂紧了马吕斯，朝自己的手腕咬去。快感汹涌而来。他浑身颤抖。

一股又一股的体液灌入了马吕斯的肠道。接着，古费拉克抓紧了他的发根，绷紧肌肉。他和马吕斯一前一后地泄了出来。

马吕斯的高潮长达半分钟之久，随后整个人松弛下来，陷入柔软的床垫。公白飞躺在他身旁，注视着他，用手背把他汗湿的额角揩干。古费拉克背靠床头板，抽了几张面巾纸把他脸上的黏液清干净。屋内弥漫着纵情过后的余韵，只剩下逐渐平复的喘息和街市上传来的噪音。空气中的气息也悄然变化。早先雪松和青草的香味清淡起来，交融在一起，如同大山深处一样静谧而芬芳，和整座山林送去夜色、迎来晨曦般的安详，伴人徐徐入梦。

 

第二天早上，马吕斯睁开眼，发现在书桌边坐着公白飞。公白飞在看一本书。晨曦的光线擦过窗帘，勾勒出他侧脸专注的轮廓来。马吕斯先是一愣，继而想到了什么，笑了起来。公白飞闻声转身，也笑了，把笔搁下后坐到床边，抓住了把半只脸埋入枕头的人，用手背碰了碰鼓鼓的双颊。马吕斯体温正常了。他揽住公白飞的脖颈就要吻。

公白飞捧住了他的头，在柔软的唇瓣上吮着。等两个人终于亲饱了，他才开口：“古费去上课了。你要是觉得能起来，我就带你去医院。我上午休假。你要是还想躺会，就让古费带你下午去。”

“下午去吧。”马吕斯说，“我不那么难受了，只是想歇一会。浑身酸疼。”

“早餐我给你买了。”公白飞目光含笑，“以后别老是把早饭当午饭吃。如果让我发现了，以后每天中午都给你叫外卖。”

马吕斯哀鸣了一声，脸颊烫起来。准是古费告诉他的！唉，这个人啊！马吕斯想着，把脸埋入爱人的肩窝里，过一会叫了声“飞儿”。

“嗯？”

“你和古费交往多久了？”

“我记不得了。我和他认识很久，似乎不知不觉地就……”

“我明白。”马吕斯靠着公白飞，情不自禁地微笑起来，“我也是。”

“最早他提议把你介绍给我时，我就应该知道：他喜欢你了。你不知道，他那时候有多喜欢随口提起你来，就像你已经成为了他生活的一部分。他每逢提起你时的神情，比起激情，更像是一种……甜蜜。于是我也好奇，这个让他如此甜蜜的人究竟是谁。”

“那时候，我……我就应该知道，”马吕斯喃喃道，“我已经爱上了你们两个人。我是说，我一直都喜欢古费拉克。我自己都说不准到底是从什么时候开始，这种‘喜欢’已不仅仅是朋友之间的感情了。可是对你，却是一种突来的心悸。在缪尚咖啡馆，你曾经望过我一眼，就把我的心带走了！我渴望接触你，追求你，可是……天啊。”说到这里，马吕斯忍不住轻叹了一声，推开了公白飞几分，朝着他的眼底望去，“古费拉克似乎比我还更早明白我对你的……”

公白飞点点头，目光和柔和：“他是个我见过最聪慧的Beta，也是最善解人意的人之一。”

“我知道。而我呢，居然还吃过他的醋。”马吕斯忍不住嗤笑一声，“当然，也吃过你的醋就是了。”

公白飞大笑起来。见状，马吕斯又把脑袋埋了过去，结果却也一同笑起来。他们贴在一起，能感觉到对方胸腔和自己的一共振鸣。“怪不得古费总是说你傻得可爱。”公白飞说。

马吕斯笑笑：“我知道。”


End file.
